


蛋黄与莲蓉（全文）

by lieshu



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieshu/pseuds/lieshu





	蛋黄与莲蓉（全文）

年龄差为7，年下。

自认是个大甜饼。

有豪车。

 

 

　15-22

　　秋风扫过小腿，冷飕飕的感觉从脚踝溜上来，打扮成熟精致的女人牵着男孩的手关上车门，男孩从家里的车上下来就不由打了个冷颤，手指攥紧。

　　女人俯身温柔问道：“冷吗？告诉妈妈，用不用给你拿个外套？”

　　男孩极轻地缩了下手指，被女人更用力攥紧了，她难掩语气中的难过：“好，不用就算了。”他几乎是被女人扯进医院的，眼圈已经微微开始泛红，女人怕他哭闹，一路上哄着说好话。

　　“中秋医院叔叔阿姨都放假了，人不多，没事的。”

 

　　他们避开人流直奔预约的楼层，中秋佳节是个阖家团圆的好日子，医院比平日冷清几分，路上并没遇上什么人。到了心理咨询室，女人推开半掩的门，迎面是个年轻过分的医生，看样子不超过二十岁，模样清俊，她愣了下，问：“您是一目连医生？”

　　“嗯，我是一目连。”

　　“我是荒的妈妈。我一周前预约了看诊。”

　　她为了荒的病情已经跑了很多地方，效果完全不理想，托人打听到本地德高望重的惠比寿医生，惠比寿今年的预约年前就排满了，他向荒妈妈推荐了自己的得意门生一目连，一目连刚结束上一个病人的疗程，可以接这个病人。他们简单接洽，正巧一目连中秋排到值班，便选了中秋过来诊治。

　　治疗开始后她便出去了，回想这孩子从小的表现，以为是乖巧不爱说话，没想到越来越严重到了被学校劝退的程度，在医院确诊是社交恐惧症，完全治愈很是麻烦。

 

　　“你躺着就行，困了就睡。”一目连轻声说，“我和你说说话，你能听到就听，不能听到不用勉强。”

　　诊疗室里，荒躺在刻意放置的柔软沙发上，手里被一目连塞进了一个抱枕，一目连脱去白大褂，露出内里布料柔软的高领薄毛衣，他坐在旁边的单人沙发上，与荒随意闲聊，

　　男人温润的嗓在耳边絮絮说着日常，荒努力撑着精神，紧张也渐渐支撑不住了，像是有个人拽着他往水里坠，意识在脱离的边缘挣扎。

　　最后他只记得一目连似乎低低地说了句：“真是个难哄的小朋友……”

　　那个瞬间熟悉又陌生情绪叫嚣着想要醒过来，想要开口说他已经15岁了，不是幼稚的小朋友，那声音却将他的意识诱入潜行的空间，再挣扎不出梦境了。

 

　　梦境一脚踏回现实的荒差点从沙发上滚下来，他环视一周，面前精致茶几中央摆了食碟，里面有几个小小的月饼，其中有半个残缺的，那月饼皮薄馅黄，不知道是什么馅，边上放了两杯残茶，人却不见了。

　　腹中像是一万只蛤蟆在叫，荒踌躇片刻，迅速望了门口一眼，将那半个月饼的馅用指尖掐了一点舔进嘴里，莲蓉月饼做得甜，他却满足地眯了下眼睛。

　　坐着待了一会儿，荒妈妈和一目连一同进来，荒妈妈看着眼圈红红的，跟他招手让他过来。

　　“那就拜托您了。”荒听见妈妈这么跟一目连说，手重重地放在他的肩膀上，像是托付了重要之物的模样。

　　一目连笑着点头，将他们送出门的时候，俯身过去，贴在荒耳边送了轻飘飘的一句话。

　　“谢谢你能听我说那么多，感觉好像没有那么寂寞了。”

　　他猛回头，那门却毫不留情将那人与声音统统截住了，他没由来，竟然心突突地跳了两下，好像偷偷尝到的甜头被发现一般紧张，继而又回到控制不住的不安中了。

 

　　17-24

　　“荒，这是你的批条，晴明老师说晚上还要回来上晚自习。”学委彼岸花把批条放在桌角走了，这么一个十个人的小班只她一个学委就够了。

　　荒拿过假条，在理由写上“治疗”两个字，想了想又用小刀刮掉，轻轻描上“回家”两个字。

　　拇指摩挲过粗糙的字，今晚一目连要来家里做客，说是复查，实际他的病情已经到了可以自愈的程度。

 

　　“你自己要努力，只要自己想走出来，就可以做到。”去年一目连在最后一次疗程对他说。

　　可能是他的表情暴露了什么，一目连拉过他的手，往他手里塞了一张纸条，低声说：“想我的时候要给我打电话，不管什么时候都可以。一定要常打，你看我这里只有垃圾短信和值班通知，很苦的，以后你遇见高兴的事情就跟我说，你把快乐分我一点，我就能快乐一点。”

　　他记得那时窗帘飘动的轨迹，黄昏晦涩的光，和一目连留给他的温柔的退路。

　　他惧怕人群，更害怕辛苦经营的联系断裂，还好一目连明白。

 

　　从学校骑车回家路上，他拐到人少的小超市买了食材。

　　每次见面，一目连会和他聊一些日常的话，有时候是有意的催眠，有时候是无意的聊天。他听得很认真，偶尔躺在床上还会想到那些琐碎的细节，仿佛可以拼出一个医生简单的生活剪影。

　　不记得哪场疗程，一目连歪在沙发边上跟他说：“医院食堂的饭真的很难吃。”他的表情过于认真，几乎给荒造成了某些不正常的情绪影响。

　　正是表面恢复正常的一段时间，荒妈妈总尝试着用各种方式提起他对交流的兴趣，直到那回试着教他做菜。荒才罕见地吐出几个单字应声，这几乎是那段时间治疗的阶段性进展了。

 

　　做晚饭费了一些功夫，父母回来后，一目连也紧跟着到访。

　　“连医生今天真像个年轻大学生！”父母去门口迎一目连，荒正盛菜入盘，心思却飞到玄关去了，留意着那人说什么。

　　热腾腾的白气扑到脸上来，隔音效果不好的门缝，传来一目连的问好声，下一句必定是――

　　“荒呢？”

　　他像是偷偷松了口气，稳稳地把锅挪开。

　　厨房的推门咯吱作响，医生探出头来，今年的中秋气温不算低，他穿了件白牛仔上衣，扣着一顶帽子，耳边露出的稍长的头发显得柔软又服帖。荒回头看了一眼，一目连冲他眨眨眼睛：“好香，你猜我带了什么？”

　　“月饼。”

　　荒低头摆盘，一目连向来不会有什么新意，中秋必然送那种熟悉的齁甜的莲蓉月饼。

　　一目连摘掉帽子扇了扇：“你是不是猜出来什么馅的了？”

　　荒配合道：“没猜出来。”

　　“猜一下，猜对了就多给你两个，”一目连悄悄说，“我今年多拿了几个，正好都给你。”

　　“五仁。”

　　他才不猜，甜腻腻的月饼再多来两个会要命的。

　　说来奇怪，那月饼明明一样的馅，一样的包装，可他总觉着那晚的半个月饼格外好吃，再吃便没了那种感觉。

　　一目连掏出两个月饼，笑着说：“你猜错了，是莲蓉的，猜错了可以给你三个。”

　　荒简直被他打败了，怀疑17岁的是现在站在门口的这个人才对。

 

　　饭后还得回学校上晚自习，一目连顺路送他，车是私人用的，跟诊疗室里融进记忆深处的安神香不一样，很讲究地用了男香，荒在半梦半醒中感觉那截难以捉摸的清淡气味撩拨着他的神经，像夏日天台上的清风，一目连在他心里一直像是一个符号——可接触的、无害的。这香的味道却略有些隐晦的侵略性，让荒只能想到他白色牛仔外套的拉锁，想用书中读来的“荷尔蒙”三个字来形容。

　　荒从来没有体会过这种属于青春的东西。

　　他的青春伴随着的只有长久的孤独与渐行渐远的恐惧，在这方微有晃动的车里，荒头一次触及到这种陌生的情愫，似乎心里一潭死水被搅动开，混着清冽不客气的香从大脑钻入浑身血液。他无意在吃饭时候观察到的一目连冒汗的额角、刻意反复擦拭嘴的小习惯，此时都像是放大开来。

　　光怪陆离。

　　到学校几乎是匆忙跳下车的，荒关上车门，那扇车窗缓缓摇下，一目连解了安全带前倾过来，隔着窗那双眼睛似乎带上一点狡黠的考量，荒敢确信是自己看错的。

　　“注意安全，你回学校去吧，”一目连微笑，“记得打电话给我。”

　　嗯，冷风一吹，荒觉得自己面皮有些热，毫无道理。

 

　　“医生。”

　　“嗯？这么晚还不睡啊？”

　　“我在包里翻到月饼。”

　　荒举着手机在阳台吹风，他住的单人公寓，没人管熄灯和手机。

　　“啊，我放的，看你落在餐桌上，也太不操心了。好吃吗？我还没吃，全都给你了。他们说今年做月饼的工厂换了，好像没往年那么甜了。”一目连说得缓慢，中途打了个哈欠。

　　“甜的。”

　　“你吃过了吗？”

　　“嗯。很甜。”　　

　　一目连没有继续说话，两个人维持了几秒的沉默，荒拿开手机看了看，低声问：“喂？”

　　“荒，”一目连笑了，那气流好像通过远远的信号在他耳边吹了一阵温柔的风，“我明天要再接收一个病人了。”

　　“那很好。”

　　“跟你的症状很像，可能要忙一阵子。”一目连迟疑片刻。

　　荒接过他的话：“我们考试补习不可以带手机，我就不给你打电话了。”

　　“好。”

　　荒拿着电话，手指狠狠揉了揉眼角，防止这些烦人又软弱的眼泪不受控制地冲出来。

　　“总感觉会很寂寞了，”一目连突然冒出来一句话，“那就没人听我说话了啊。”

　　“骗你的。”荒说，“老师不管我带手机的。”

　　一目连很开心地在电话里笑起来，笑得莫名其妙，荒捂着眼睛，泪水慢慢顺着指缝流进嘴角，他无声地拿着电话哭了个痛快。

　　他心想，这算什么，真是幼稚啊这个人。

 

　　19-26

　　“中秋快乐，今晚又是我值班。”一目连无奈地笑了下，电话被他按了外放，传来键盘咔嗒咔嗒的声音。

　　“嗯，”荒在做课程预习作业，他迟了一年考入大学，“今年没有月饼吃了。”

　　一目连停顿，仿佛在很认真地思考后得出解决方法：“我给你寄一箱吧。”

　　“不了。”荒很认真地拒绝他，“我不喜欢甜的。”

　　“其实这些嗜好是心理暗示，你可以给自己的积极心理暗示，比如我喜欢——”

　　“我喜欢你。”

　　“……喜欢莲蓉月饼。”

　　“但是我不喜欢吃甜的，尤其莲蓉月饼。”

　　“……等一下？你说什么？”

　　“要我像热血青年一样吼出来吗？”荒难得话多，他轻轻笑起来，“我说，一目连，我喜欢你。”

 

　　月光溜进云层躲起来，一目连没办法手抖挂断电话，因为他开的外放，旁边倒是有一杯水可以做群演。但是水怎么洒到手机上是个问题，一目连深深地吸了口气，仔细考虑着怎么回答。

　　尽管他是心理学的高材生，过早地跳级学习、出国留学，长久地学术研究与回国后的医院实习他都适应良好，直到那天中秋节，无法跟国外的家人团聚，他掰了一半医院发的劣质莲蓉月饼，一瞬间由吞咽入喉的齁甜月饼带来的难以言说的孤冷，几乎不受控制地想，这么活着又有什么意思。

　　他突然发现自己真的出了问题，兴许是熟悉的抑郁，他未曾想过他最了解的病会落在他的身上，如同不讲道理的陨石。

　　之前有预兆，他觉得不严重，没有处理，戴上了更服帖的面具，更温柔地笑着对待同事和病人。

　　惠比寿老师找到他的时候，他本来已经打算暂时调休一段时间不再接收病人了。但惠比寿老师让他帮忙，他没办法拒绝。

　　一目连听见敲门声，把剩下半个月饼连同几个撕开的月饼摆在食碟上到茶几上假充零食。

　　荒一开始并不配合，他像一个不会发声的刺团，一目连试探着聊了些话题展开也是石沉大海的反应，如果催眠不成，一目连是打算把这个棘手的任务甩给别人的。这种重度社交恐惧症，疗程很长也很费精力，而一目连自己现在的心理状态也很危险，该去找信任的同事调整下了。

　　巧的是，荒那时候还是个体弱的少年，竟在沙发上睡了过去，一目连眼神复杂地看着蜷缩的少年，心里舒了口气，他没想过自己会对半大少年说这么多自己的事情。

　　随后的催眠过程很顺利，结束后他对荒妈妈说了荒的病情根源，校园欺凌，池塘，几个恃强凌弱的孩子，足以造成一场悲剧了。

　　荒的妈妈不知道这件事，荒和学校瞒得很好，在荒妈妈去卫生间整理情绪时候，一目连靠着墙走到诊疗室门口，半开的门，少年正偷偷掰开一小块月饼往嘴里送，他看不清楚表情，荒又掰下一小块后，一目连不知道那种劣质的齁嗓子的月饼哪里能入这孩子的嘴，应该算是挺喜欢吧？他后知后觉地感到欣慰，可能就在那个瞬间，一目连似乎感觉内心的那种焦虑不安的执念淡去了些许。

 

　　月色温软，落在窗框的一块角落上，一目连的手已经停下很久没有打下一个字了，电话还没有挂断，一如三年来每个他们打过的电话，荒都不做最后挂电话的那个。

　　一目连想了许久，还是开口：“谢谢。但为什么突然……表白？”

　　“你让我把快乐分给你，”荒的声音经过电流后每个字都像在空气中震荡开来，“我今天的快乐是喜欢你。现在你会感到快乐吗？”

　　“有点满足感，还有一点自豪，”一目连眯起眼笑起来，很认真地给他分享感受，“好像会开心一点。”

　　“真好。”荒轻叹一声，像是放下了包袱一般。

　　一目连从抽屉拿出一个豆沙月饼，今年他领了其他的口味试水，咬着月饼继续敲文件。荒等他说话，却听到窸窸窣窣的声音，问：“又是月饼吗？”

　　“是啊，我这么无聊的人，每年坚持领月饼。”

　　“什么馅的？”

　　“猜一下？猜对了我就告诉你一个好消息。”

　　荒不假思索：“莲蓉。”

　　“你肯定没想到我今年拿的是豆沙！”一目连嘲笑他的直线思维，“你猜错了。”

　　“那我告诉你两个好消息吧。”

　　又是这个套路，荒不自觉嘴角带笑，等他说话。

　　“这边有个S城的交流项目落到我手里了，可能过两个月我们就能见面了。”

　　S城医院到荒的大学只有两站路，荒把拳头放在嘴边咬着，才能挡住嘴角咧开的笑容。

　　“啊，今晚月色真美。”

　　“好了，晚安，我桌上水洒了，我去收拾一下。

　　电话就这么挂断了。

　　荒看了手机日历——P城，阴雨。

　　所以月色是谁？

 

　　21-28

　　“首付我付过了，这是钥匙。”一目连双手捧着钥匙，荒也配合着伸出双手，“这是神圣的新房交接仪式。”

　　“婚房。”

　　一目连破功笑场，跑过去按下摄像机，下班没来得及脱下的白大褂掀起一阵风：“重来，重来。”

　　荒任由他折腾，可能奔三的男人都这样，幼稚得要命：“先别删，到时候看哪一遍拍得好。”

　　“我这是为了让你提前适应摄影机，到时候一堆机器拍你。”

　　说来也怪，荒经历过那些阴暗，最终却选择了新闻广播这么一个职业，可谓是命运操纵，妙不可言。

　　“不用担心那个。”

　　“再来一遍，不急。”

　　一目连嘴里念念有词，将钥匙放进荒的手中：“……这是神圣的婚房交接仪式。”

　　“谁的婚房？”

　　一目连把钥匙拿回来，正经道：“我们少一个主持人。”

 

　　最终被人拖去超市买菜，一目连没能如愿拍到想要的画面。

　　真正和这个人生活到一起，荒才会发现自己当初以为的那种“荷尔蒙”或者“温柔”都是假象，一目连在他接触的时候就是真实的模样，没有过多的人设，简单的医师，简简单单的一个为抑郁所困的人。

　　荒已经记不清楚什么时候自己发现一目连也同样需要他了，在自己了解那么多心理方面书籍以后，才惴惴不安地想着这种可能等了一次又一次，在试探中错过无数个相知的机会。

　　他的病情在19岁便已经自愈了，经历了5年兜兜转转，他们互相成为了彼此的支撑。

 

　月饼豪车、童叟无欺（点我）

 

　　最后的清理结束，两个人甚至想在浴室将就一晚上，为了不双双感冒艰难回到了唯一的被褥前。

　　“这就是我说的那个根本问题了，我们只这一床，这地这么脏没办法躺。”荒无奈道，一目连挂在他身上已经睡过去了，也不晓得听到没有。

　　这一晚，白大褂完成了它的使命。

 

　　23-30

　　中秋傍晚，卖月饼的摊子摆了一整天摊子，他们最后再卖些时辰就要晚上回家好好吃顿酒了。

　　这条街通往S城市医院，生意还算不错，这个时间段人不多。迎面走过来两个养眼的青年，稍低一点的青年身穿一件布料柔软的高领毛衣，稍高些的青年穿了件牛仔服，手上搭着件白大褂。

　　“中秋不能不吃月饼。”

　　“不要莲蓉的。”

　　“难伺候的家伙，你自己挑你的，我挑你的，AA。”

　　“我要蛋黄的。”

　　两个人谈论着走过来，在月饼摊子前停下。那个说要AA的青年还是把手伸进了蛋黄月饼的筐里，又拿了一个莲蓉月饼，他弯腰时候那毛衣前的链子挂饰总坠着，链子上的一枚戒指随他动作一跳一跳，泛着内敛的光。

　　报过价后，那稍高的青年自觉掏出手机付款，左手掏手机时候无名指套着一枚戒指，与他同伴戴着的款式一样。

　　他们买过月饼，说着话走远了，像是又在讨论中秋晚上吃什么饭了。

　　END

 

 

PS：最近太忙真的太抱歉了，很对不起关注我的各位。

这篇文终于三天肝出来了完全没赶上中秋的尾巴。

我非常非常想写糖就直接开始写了，没想太多，可能细节经不起推敲。

是一篇尝试作品的年下，很多地方写得非常不年下，荒写得非常不强，因为是完全按设定来写的。希望大家都可以关爱周围不幸患心理疾病的小伙伴，任何一个人都有可能成为别人的精神支柱的存在。

很隐晦地提到了连的抑郁，这篇文里，荒是一目连产生自杀念头的天台栏杆的存在，不希望提太多这个东西。

总觉得很多地方都可以直接完结（比如那段车之前！车是我强开的！）本来这篇有望成为我的唯一一篇清水，但是果然只有开车能让我真正快乐起来。

但是这篇写来真的太头秃了，对话我修了很多很多遍，还有很多大段删除改变构思的地方。总而言之是真的尽力了，如果它不萌不甜我也是真的很抱歉。（因为我自己真的还被一些地方萌到了）

最后选择停在连连30岁这么一个时间段，总觉得他们相遇6年很奇妙，没想到自己会写那么长跨度（本来计划在荒总未成年17开车x）

感谢你的阅读，下篇文见！


End file.
